


Fuck, I Love Glitter!

by destiel_makes_me_happy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow by Ke$ha, F/M, Glitter, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Prankster Reader, Reader-Insert, Revenge prank, Songfic, Unicorn Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_makes_me_happy/pseuds/destiel_makes_me_happy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean breaks reader's iPod and reader decides to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, I Love Glitter!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me when blow by Ke$ha started to play. I could Imagine all the glitter and how pissed dean would be so I had to write it. I also love Gabriel so I made him the reader's boyfriend, not that much happens though it is mainly focused on the prank and Destiel, because I love Destiel. That being said If you don't like Destiel don't read it. Feed back is appreciated. All mistakes are my own and I own none of the characters. Enjoy.(Also I tried to make The reader gender neutral, but if I messed up anywhere please tell me).

I sigh dramatically trying to get either of the Winchester's attention. They had been searching for a case since they got up around five, well Sam was at least, Dean on the other had was pretending to search but really was reading some of that “destiel” stuff, complaining about it, and drinking beer. Finally around noon I had had enough, I got up and went into my room and decided to blast some music. I turned on Pandora and Ke$ha’s Laugh fills the speakers, it’s “Blow”. I crank it up knowing full well this song annoys the crap out of dean. I was right as soon as Dean recognizes the song I hear him running to my room yelling:

“NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT FRICKING HAPPENING!”. I start laughing. My door flings open with a thud as Dean bolts to where my iPod is docked trying to shut off the song. I start laughing even harder at his struggle. Dean, unable to figure out how to turn off my iPod decides to slam it down on my desk effectively breaking it, no more sound. Then he seems to realize what he just did and sheepishly turns around. He starts to open his mouth to apologies, but I don’t let him.

“Dean get out of my my room now or you will be dead.”

“But, I’m-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT DEAN!” I don’t think I’ve ever seen that man run so fast. As soon as he’s gone I drop the act and call my boyfriend Gabriel. “Gabe, I need your assistance for a hot minute, get down here.” I hear the rustling of feather.

“Would a please kill you Y/N?” 

“Sorry, but I needed you for two reasons one you’ll enjoy very much.” I said as I leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me.

“Does this reason I’ll enjoy involve that sweet body of yours?” he asks wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“Hmm... Maybe if you’ve earned it.”

“What do I have to do to earn it?”

“First, the reason that you won’t really care about. I need you to fix my iPod please Dean broke it.” I explain. Gabe glares at me as he takes the device.

“Give it here, but this other reason better be fan-fucking-tastic, or else i’ll be pissed.”

“Well the other reason I called you was because I need to get back at dean for breaking my iPod.”

“And What my dear did you have in mind?” I explained my plan to him. “I like the way you think.” I saw the mischief sparkling in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

 

Later that day after Gabe assured me he had everything in place. Gabe and I decided to get Cas in on the fun and gave him a unicorn mask just like in the “Blow” music video. Little did Cas know we were also trying for the millionth time to get him and Dean together. Finally ready I get up on a table in the center of the library. Gabe uses his mojo to make my voice heard throughout the bunker. I laugh as the music begins and I start to sing.

 

_**Back door cracked, we don’t need a key, We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze, Drink that Kool-aid follow my lead now you’re one of us, you’re coming with me** _

 

I hear the boys starting to make their way through the bunker. I look to Cas and he gives me a thumbs up so I know he’s ready.

 

_**It’s time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down** _

 

The boys walk in and see me dancing on the table.

 

_**Tonight we’re taking over, no one’s getting out** _

 

I pause as Cas grabs the boys and using his mojo glues them to two chairs so they can’t move an inch. I dance around the boys throwing glitter in Dean’s face as I continue singing.

 

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

 

I’m having so much fun Dean is just pissed because he’s covered in glitter and can’t even cover his ears to block out the song. Sam however is chuckling because I have been focusing my glitter attack on Dean, but he has said my music sucks too, well he did it a lot more politely than Dean, but still vengeance is sweet and I will get it now. So I blow glitter in his face too and continue singing.

 

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

 

After the chorus is over a covered cage appears where the library tables once were.I stand in front of it and start to dance with Cas. To tease Dean (and hopefully make him jealous enough to finally do something) I slowly start to strip Cas of his trench coat, followed by his suit jacket, and then his shirt, leaving him only in his pants and tie. If looks could kill the look Dean was giving me would have killed me about ten times over. Perfect.

 

_**Now what? What? We’re taking control** _

_**We get what we want we do what you don’t** _

 

I leave Cas to start dancing around the cage, pulling at it's covering to make the boys more curious as to what is in there.

 

_**Dirt and glitter cover the floor** _

_**We’re pretty and sick** _

_**We’re young and we’re bored** _

 

I was getting excited at this point because it was almost time for the big reveal, I guess something must have shown in my eyes because the boys looked terrified.

 

_**It’s time to lose your mind and let the crazy out** _

_**Tonight we’re taking names ‘cause we don’t mess around** _

 

I whip off the cover on the cage as it disappears. Gabe and a bunch of people in suits and unicorn masks bursts out, and glitter starts to rain from the ceiling as I sing.

 

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

 

Gabe has a glitter cannon and is having a blast shooting it off to make my singing more dramatic.

 

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

 

I grab Gabe and I start to grind on him, his hands all over me.

 

**_Go, go , go, go insane, go insane Throw some glitter make it rain on ‘em Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_ **

 

Gabe turns me around, and the dance somehow becomes sexier.

 

**_Go insane, go insane Throw some glitter make it rain on ‘em Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_ **

 

I move towards where the boys are sitting, I get close to dean as I whisper in his ear:

 

_**We are taking over...** _

_**Get used to it ok...** _

 

Backing up laughing at Dean’s expression, I dance with the unicorn people. Though for now Dean’s eyes seem to be focus on Cas and the unicorn person he’s dancing with.

 

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

_**This place’s about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _

 

More glitter rains down. It is glorious, my plan turned to perfection.

 

_**This place about to blow...** _

 

With the final note of the song the unicorn people disappear. I walk over to Sam and Dean and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “You guys were such good sports, the angel mojo keeping you in your seats will wear off as soon as Gabe and I get to safety. Toodles.”

* * *

As soon as we landed Gabe opened up a little portal so we could watch the aftermath. Dean was furious as he got up he was cursing and yelling about how much he hated glitter. While Sam was doubled over in laughter. They both agreed they’d find a way to get us back. That was when Cas decided to take the mask off and Dean noticed him. As soon as Dean saw Cas... topless... covered in sweat... and glitter with his tie hanging loosely from his neck he gulped. Sam noticed and started to back out of the room. I had Gabe teleport Sam to us, so he wouldn't ruin the moment. Sam landed confused and was opening his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. “Shut up. Get over here and watch it is getting good.” Sam approached the portal and all three of you watched as Dean became a stuttering mess. Cas slowly starts to approach Dean.

“Dean, are you okay you look as though you have a fever?” Cas asks. All of a sudden Cas takes a step back. “You’re thoughts are very loud right now Dean.” Dean’s eyes open wide. Dean takes a step closer to Cas and it seems to snap something in the angel, because the next thing we know Dean is pinned to the wall as his lips are attacked by Cas’s. The last thing I hear before closing the portal is Dean.

“Fuck, I love glitter.”


End file.
